


Halloween Prompt 4: “What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that?”

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Norway x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Halloween Prompt 4: “What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that?”

Trick or treating with her boyfriend for the first time, Y/N can't hide her amusement at what Lukas is wearing. “What God-awful demon possessed you to wear that?” She asks in a slightly judging tone.  
"Is it that bad?" Lukas responds without any hint of being really bothered by it.  
"Babe, I know you love butter, but that's... a little too... strange." Y/N cannot find the perfect description as she looks at her boyfriend in his costume. Her attempt of hiding her laughter fails as she snorts and continues to chuckle. The butter wrappers stapled and turned into a tunic with cape is amusing her.  
"Emil said I should wear this." He replies and checks if his butter-wrapper cape is well placed.  
Y/N smiles as she shakes her head. "You know it's a prank, right?"  
"Yeah, but he cleaned and made this himself."  
Y/N notices a slight smile on his face. She sighs in contentment. "Can you even be more adorable? Very well, Butterman. Let's go get some candies."  
Y/N holds his hand and they go around the neighborhood trick or treating, and receive many treats from Emil but only after he finishes laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.


End file.
